Monokaeru
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 者 (Mono; Person) 蛙 (Kaeru; Frog) Alias: Shigeru, only used when in Humanbot form. |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: Uldraroid MODEL: UDR-0 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'F#3~B4' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Ueno Nori (Favorite Student, 'Father') Nisemono Susumu (Second Favorite Student, 'Mother') Moto Kouki (Student, Least Favorite 'Sister') Tatakau Giichi (Student, Elder 'Brother') |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'2~5 (Frogbot body is 2 years old, but he has the mindset of a 5 year old.)' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'UNKNOWN' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |Monoeru's dA |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | Frogbot=20lbs Humanbot=50lbs | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Bap Hammer (A black and White Blow Up Hammer that he uses to hit his students over the head with)' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'Monoeru' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | Frogbot=1'2 Humanbot=3'6 | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Monoeru' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |dA |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'Unknown, Claims it to be every Friday at 6PM.' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |Order, Ice Cream, Singing, Playing games, using his Bap Hammer. | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |YT |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'April 8th, 2013' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |Swearing(He will become angry at his students if they swear.), Having to clean his room, Waiting on his students, Getting into arguments he knows he can't win. | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Monoeru is a Frog Robot, similar to Monobear of Dangan Ronpa. He is a kind Robot, but still enjoys seeing his 'students' suffer through terrible times. Monoeru downright refuses to swear, and instead replaces swears with child friendly terms. He acts much like a child, and will throw hissy fits if he is kept waiting too long, or if he doesn't get what he wants. If one of his students tells him that they can't do what he wants, he will cling onto their leg and scream at them until they finally cave. While he is in Humanbot form he will begin to act more like a Human Child, then just some childish Robot. He tends to get carried away while in Humanbot form, and will call his students his siblings, only exceptions are Nisemono and Ueno, who he refers to as Mom and Dad. they don't mind, but find it kind of creepy all things considered.(A Small Note: While in either form, he will throw picnics for his students, and hand out snakcs to all of them from his backpack until he runs out of snacks, but that rarely happens as his students(Mostly Nisemono and Ueno) put the snacks he had just given them back into his bag when he isn't looking, just to make him believe that he has a magic backpack.) Even though he is a child, he will act like an adult sometimes, usually when his students are having teenage crisis' and need the aid of an adult who is not their parents. |} Supplemental InformationEdit Hair color: Humanbot form: Split Light Green and Dark Green. Eye color: Right eye is Blue, while Left eye is Red. Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: Humanbot form: A very big on him Sweater that is parted exactly like his hair with the same colours as well, and a picture of his Frogbot form on the chest area. The Sweater goes down past his thighs. Shorts in black and white split like the rest of him, and with Light and Dark Green stripes on the bottom of the shorts. Finally his shoes, which are rain boots that are both coloured like his hair, and have Water Proof frog stickers all over them. They are one size too big for his feet, so his feet are constantly falling out of them while he is walking. Nationality/Race: Japanese, it is unknown where he was made. Voice ConfigurationEdit ACT1 This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Overseas Voicebanks